


Quiet, so suddenly

by hoopoe



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: (like really it's a slight service kink), Alcohol, Ambiguous Relationships, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Service Top, Sleepy Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoopoe/pseuds/hoopoe
Summary: Hakyeon ismanageable.He makes candles and doesn't understand technology and has cars on his bedroom curtains. He takes Hongbin as a lifeline to big events and tonight he'll insist ontaking care of Hongbin.The soberer Hongbin gets, the deeper his content resignation feels, awash in the knowledge that he can grimace and groan and Hakyeon will slice right through it, right to the heart of it.Introverts, a little in love.





	Quiet, so suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> eta: Finally came back to do edits on this! Nothing major, no content reworking, just a few things to prettify it here and there.

"Hyung," Hongbin mutters, leaning into Hakyeon, who pinches the small of Hongbin's back in a silent correction of his posture. Hongbin, with the ease of long years of practice, ignores him. "Hyung. How long have we been here." Hongbin's fingers worry at the stem of a champagne flute. The booze in the smudged glass probably costed more than Hongbin's last dye job, and he's had a substantial amount of it already.

"Not long enough," Hakyeon hisses back, scooting a dessert too tiny and artfully-displayed to really merit its name toward Hongbin. Probably to placate him. It's not working. Hakyeon's hand flutters up to push Hongbin's fringe out of his face, back into the gelled body wave Hongbin had so painstakingly crafted. Hongbin squints his eyes shut under the attention.

"Hyung," Hongbin says again, because it really does bear saying again, the taste of champagne like water on his tongue. "They're all thinking it, but they're too polite to say it."

Hakyeon's hand drops suddenly to pinch at Hongbin's thigh this time, too high for anyone to see the bruise that will bloom there. "Then maybe you should be, too."

A beat. Hongbin drains his champagne flute sullenly and pops the entire chocolate disappointment-cum-dessert into his mouth at once. Hakyeon grimaces, but at a distance it's probably a winning smile. His fingertips soothe over Hongbin's raw thigh.

"Smile a bit longer for me, Hongbinnie," Hakyeon cajoles, lips too close to Hongbin's ear. His breath smells like expensive food and grapes. "The director and his wife are coming this way again."

 _They're all beautiful_ , Hakyeon's earlier words echo in Hongbin's mind, _but you're beautiful, too._ Hakyeon's hands straightening Hongbin's tie, his eyes raking down Hongbin's crisp suit as his lips tightened, turning down at the corners. That all comes to Hongbin with startling clarity, but he can't quite manage to focus in on Hakyeon'sconversation with the director of the premiered film. So he looks at Hakyeon out of the corner of his eye, and when Hakyeon smiles and laughs, Hongbin smiles.

At least the speeches are over, Hongbin thinks. The film is over, the dinner is over, and now his burning desire to be anywhere but _here_ is at the tender mercy of Cha Hakyeon, fake-laugher extraordinaire. Hakyeon is gorgeous and charismatic and well-connected, and Hongbin hangs off his arm and drinks expensive drinks and fills in the gaps when Hakyeon knows nothing about sports.

Hongbin is always Hakyeon's plus one, he muses as he's bodily hauled to his feet and paraded once more around the dining hall. One more circuit on their way out, then.

 _Always_ his plus one. Everyone _is_ thinking it. They're too polite to say it, and Hakyeon introduces Hongbin as _my friend and dongsaeng Lee Hongbin_ and Hongbin clings to Hakyeon's arm as if his social graces will pass into Hongbin by conduction.

There's a blur of goodbyes and exchanging of business cards—when had Hakyeon gotten business cards, they're _idols—_ before Hakyeon's long arms are winding around Hongbin, dragging him into the company van that will ferry them back to the dorm.

Hongbin lets Hakyeon cling to him now in the tipsy darkness, legs half-sprawled across Hongbin's lap in the back seat, his hands all over Hongbin as if physically grounding himself with his fretful touches. He's been talking all evening, but now Hakyeon is silent, pressing his face to Hongbin's neck and breathing quietly.

He pushes himself closer to Hongbin when Hongbin pats his shoulder, awkwardly extracting one arm from Hakyeon's embrace. "Hyung," Hongbin starts to say, but the rest of the thought evanesces, leaving only the darkness and Hongbin and the too-warm weight of Hakyeon's body.

By the time they get back to the dorm, Hongbin is sweating outright under his suit jacket, but Hakyeon hasn't moved. Hongbin shrugs him away, ducks out of the van and heaves himself to his feet. They toe their shoes off in the entryway to the sound of Jaehwan yelling at his computer in the next room, the light from the kitchen just enough to see by.

It's joined by Hakyeon's phone, which lights up with a message that makes Hakyeon's face crease in weary concern. "Sanghyuk's..." Hakyeon sighs, carving fingers through his hair. Hongbin grunts in question, rubs his face, relishes the way makeup smears around under his touch. Hakyeon lets out a soft "ah" of protest, but Hongbin bats his reaching hand away now, now that he's not under the scrutiny of icy, famous pretty people.

(Hakyeon is just the latter two, and Hakyeon is _manageable_. He makes candles and doesn't understand technology and has cars on his bedroom curtains. He takes Hongbin as a lifeline to big events and tonight he'll insist on _taking care of Hongbin._ The soberer Hongbin gets, the deeper his content resignation feels, awash in the knowledge that he can grimace and groan and Hakyeon will slice right through it, right to the heart of it.)

"Sanghyuk's out with his friends still," Hakyeon's voice cuts through Hongbin's champagne-laced thoughts. "Taekwoonie and Wonshik will be at the studio all night. They made a date of it. See?" Hakyeon proffers his phone, which displays a picture of Wonshik's dog lying amid a sea of empty takeout cartons. Hongbin nods and grunts again, and Hakyeon rolls his eyes.

A sharp cry from Jaehwan shatters the quiet. Hakyeon's hand finds the small of Hongbin's back. "Bedroom, come on, Hongbinnie."

The evening of smiling and picking his way through stilted conversation catches up to Hongbin in waves, and one hits him as he trudges through the darkened dorm with Hakyeon guiding him. Only the slight dip to Hakyeon's posture and the slackness of his expression betray his fatigue. Hongbin thinks for a moment, before it slips away, that Hakyeon has gotten too good at hiding his exhaustion.

"Water," Hakyeon says, pushing Hongbin onto Hakyeon's bed. Hongbin stays where he's put when Hakyeon leaves, pulls out his phone and sees a list of messages in his group chat. ( ** _jjk:_** _hyung event on tonight_. **_myg:_** _the fuck i know there's an event on._ **_just chansik: kong_** _has a thing tonight he won't be on._ )

Hakyeon sweeps back into the room, one bottle of water held aloft to Hongbin, one to his own lips. "You look sleepy," Hakyeon murmurs, and Hongbin twists his lips, nods. Puts his phone on Hakyeon’s nightstand and takes the water.

"I missed an event tonight." Distracted hum in response as Hakyeon kneels down, pulls a makeup wipe from God knows where, and starts in on Hongbin's destroyed face. When Hongbin scrunches his nose up, Hakyeon smacks his thigh again. Hongbin obediently un-scrunches it, letting Hakyeon have his way. If there's one thing he's learned over the years, it's that sometimes you just have to let Hakyeon get it out.

"I assume that's something important," Hakyeon sort-of apologizes, tossing the makeup wipe into the tiny trashcan under his nightstand. "Stand up."

Hongbin sips contrarily at his water, scrubs a hand over his clean face. "Don't want to," he announces, raising an eyebrow up at Hakyeon, who laughs and grabs Hongbin under the armpits and _hauls_. Hongbin's water sloshes all down the front of his nice suit.

"Brat," Hakyeon admonishes as Hongbin purposely stumbles into him, leaning as much weight as possible on Hakyeon.

There's a moment of gentle tension between them before Hongbin tips his head down just a bit, meets Hakyeon's lips halfway, holds Hakyeon awkwardly to himself with one hand, the other gripping the water bottle, safely away from Hakyeon.

It’s just one long kiss, soundtracked by Hakyeon’s content sighs, but it heats Hongbin through tip to toe. Hakyeon’s pliant in the way he only is late at night, his ingrained dominance ebbing and flowing, one moment ceding control and the next surging up against Hongbin. It's over so soon after it starts, Hakyeon's lips parting from Hongbin's, his hands moving away from Hongbin's waist to snatch the water bottle from Hongbin and place it safely on the nightstand.

"Hyung," Hongbin—he doesn't _whine_ , but it's a near thing. He _asks_ , perhaps a bit plaintively. "Kiss me again or let me go to sleep."

Hakyeon tilts his head to the side and raises his eyebrows. "Not while you're in your suit, Hongbinnie," he objects, and then his hands are back on Hongbin, purposeful, running from Hongbin's shoulders down his chest to the done-up button on his suit jacket. The jacket falls open after a moment of Hakyeon's fidgeting, and he drags his hands back up, touches Hongbin's jawline before pushing the jacket off his shoulders. Hongbin shrugs it off and it lands, crumpled, on the bed. Hakyeon folds it and sets it aside with a little discontent noise.

Hongbin's shirt is peeled off of him with the same slow care, the same wandering caresses, until Hongbin is in his undershirt and Hakyeon's lips are back on Hongbin's. There's a glorious moment where electricity zings through Hongbin's veins, but then Hakyeon's moving away, pressing lips to jaw, neck, collarbone, slow and languid. ( _"Fuck you guys!"_ Jaehwan screeches, appropriately.)

"Hyung, I'm _sleepy_ ," Hongbin groans as Hakyeon sinks slowly to his knees in front of Hongbin.

"We're both sleepy, let me play with you," Hakyeon demands easily, and Hongbin huffs but lets Hakyeon have his way, his heart pounding uncomfortably at the touch of Hakyeon's fingertips at the hem of his undershirt, edging it up, kissing and licking at the sharp line of Hongbin's hip. Hongbin's belt is next to go, then his slacks, and then Hakyeon is looking _coyly_ up at Hongbin.

Hongbin, for his part, just muffles a laugh behind his hand, sits down on the bed and gestures at his half-hard cock, still hidden beneath the fabric of his boxer-briefs. "Have at it, then," he concedes, and Hakyeon's coy look turns long-suffering. He mutters something heatless about ungrateful dongsaengs, but he rests his cheek against the inside of Hongbin's thigh and leans into the open space between them, slips Hongbin's underwear down his legs (not without some indelicate yanking).

He's made a show of being only grudgingly aroused by Hakyeon, but God, it does do _something_ primal and intense to him when he sees Hakyeon swallow his cock in one motion, fully-clothed and still made up from their evening out. Hakyeon's not even doing anything special, working Hongbin over fast and rough, but Hongbin's blood races in his veins, sudden desperation punching a moan from his lungs.

"Okay, hyung, yeah, that’s—“ Hongbin doesn't quite manage to finish, because Hakyeon drags Hongbin's hips forward and slides his lips all the way down again, and Hongbin collapses backward onto the mattress and just _moans,_ tossing one arm over his eyes and finding Hakyeon's hair with the other, pushing his bangs out of the way as he takes Hongbin apart. Hakyeon's mouth is _perfect_ , skilled but sloppy with the weight of the night, and he makes these satisfied noises like Hongbin's dick down his throat is what he's really needed and it's _too much_ , too much all at once.

Hongbin goes quiet when he comes, hissing a deep breath between his teeth and shoving Hakyeon down onto him, and Hakyeon groans deeply and his throat works around Hongbin, and heat licks up Hongbin's spine with the rhythm of Hakyeon's tongue over his cock, pulling back and off.

Hakyeon's BB cream smears across Hongbin's thigh now, sweat mixing with sweat until Hakyeon finds it in himself to stand up. When he kisses Hongbin now, he tastes like salt, and it's too brief, too little all over again. Hongbin chases after Hakyeon as he leaves, just far enough to be missed.

"Hongbinnie," Hakyeon pleads as he hefts Hongbin's limbs onto the bed. Hongbin flops around uselessly for a bit before taking pity on Hakyeon and rolling onto the bed properly, where Hakyeon covers his bare lower half in blankets. "Thank you, I'll be back after I wash my face..." Hakyeon says something else, something about a shower, but Hongbin's already dozing, warm and sated and surrounded by Hakyeon's scent. He hasn't opened his eyes since his head hit Hakyeon's pillow.

Jaehwan's outraged cries punctuate the half-asleep haze of Hongbin's mind until Hakyeon slips into bed next to Hongbin, soft and damp and clean-smelling. His long legs tangle with Hongbin's under the blankets, and Hongbin shifts forward until he can bury his face in Hakyeon's neck, feeling for his cock, hard against Hongbin's thigh.

"Hongbinnie, you don't have to..." Hakyeon begins, but it peters out into a desperate sigh as Hongbin jacks him tight and fast, short strokes in the confines of Hakyeon's pajama pants. Hakyeon slips the waistband down enough to avoid a mess but just keeps making delicious, helpless noises into Hongbin's hair, his breath loud in the dim room. His hips ride Hongbin's thigh and fuck into Hongbin's hand and he moans plaintively right before he comes, making a mess of Hongbin's undershirt.

Hongbin kisses Hakyeon's neck, that tiny stretch of exposed skin, and Hakyeon leans down this time, their kiss more a quiet exchange of breath. Hongbin lurches up to rip away his undershirt and throw it to parts unknown, pressing the length of his naked body to Hakyeon's pajamas, the smooth, thin silk warming against him. Hakyeon tugs him closer, impossibly closer, wraps his arms around Hongbin. Murmurs something happy and thankful, slurred with sleep.

Hongbin tries to respond, but the thought slips away half-formed once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave me a comment if you liked (or even didn't like) this ^^


End file.
